Successor of Batman
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: With Batman missing it is up to Nightwing to protect Gotham. Will he become and live up to becoming the Bat? Or will Gotham's greatest criminals and a person from the past will kill him first?


**Chapter 1: Batman MIA**

The Team along with some members of the Justice League were gather and waited at the entrance of the Zeta-tubes in the Watchtower. Soon one of the tubes started to activate and two figures appeared. Then the computer spoke out while the tube was turning off when the two figures came out.

**"Recognized: Nightwing: B-Zero-One. Robin: B-Two-Seven."**

Nightwing and the black hair Robin stood in front of everyone who were happy to see them. Aqualad walked over and extended his hand, "It is good to see you again my friend."

"Right back at ya" Nightwing shook his hand.

Conner came over with M'gann and Tigress to welcome their old comrade. Tigress spoke, "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah same here" the martian said.

Conner crossed his arms, "What have you been doing ever since you left?"

"I been staying in Gotham making sure criminals from going out of control along with Robin and Batman before he left for a mission with Superman and the others."

"Don't forget about training most of the time" a familiar female voice added.

Nightwing smirked and turned to see Zatanna and Rocket, "Look like someone will never stop adding on to my sentences."

"What? I am just telling the truth" she grinned.

"I know."

Kid Flash, aka Bart, whispered to Blue Beetle and Guardian, "You mind telling me why are they flirting with each other even though they broke up?"

"I don't know amigo. I still can't figure them out" the beetle replied.

Guardian then answered, "Like they say love will make people do some weird stuff."

"Agree" the two answered.

The new Robin saw Red Robin who was standing next to his girlfriend and walked up to them, "So any news from my father or his team Tim?"

"No Damian not yet. They are suppose to show up any seconds now."

"So just sit like a good little boy okay?" Wonder Girl said in a happy tone.

Damian growled, "Do not call me that!"

"Damian calm down" Nightwing ordered.

"Fine."

"So do you mind filling us in on what Batman's mission Kaldur?" Dick asked.

"Of course." Kaldur then summoned a holographic keyboard and showed a picture of a planet and the people who went on the mission, "We received a request for help call from the Forever People on New Genesis. They were attack by their enemies, Apokolips. The Justice League decided to send a team to help them. It is consist of Superman, Batman, Captain Atom, Hawkman, and the Green Lanterns. They were sent to New Genesis a couple of weeks ago, but we haven't receive any messages from them since then. We are planning to send a team to see if they need any help."

"When are they leaving."

"Pretty soon. We decided to tell you right before they leave."

Right when Aqualad finished his sentence the Zeta-tubes activated and a group of figures came out.

**"Recognized: Green Lantern: Zero-Four, One-Four, and Two-Four. Captain Atom: One-Two. Hawkman: Zero-Nine."**

Soon Hal came in while covering his left shoulder with his right hand, John appeared with a broken right arm in a cast that was created from his ring, and Guy and Hawkman carried Captain Atom through the tube.

Captain Marvel dashed over and stop, "What happen?"

"Yeah you guys look like you went through hell" Green Arrow said.

"That's because we did went through hell" Hal stated before groaning in pain.

"We been fighting everyday since we got there" Guy explained.

"Yeah we are lucky to be alive" Hawkman said while letting go of Atom to Marvel to hug Hawkwoman.

Superboy came over with Wonderwoman, "Where's Superman?"

"And Batman where are they?"

The squad looked at each other before looking down. The Amazon stared at them, "What? What happen?"

Atom looked at her, "Well Diana it's like this."

"Wait Atom should we tell them about what happen?"

"We must John."

"Why what happen?" Damian demanded.

"During the last battle of the attack, Batman decided to do the most damn thing any of us could possible could. We broke into an enemy's ship in order to allow him to hack into their system. He though he could send the fleet back to where they came from."

"That's crazy!" Wonder Girl shouted.

"Nope that's Batman for ya" Tim said.

"Right when he finished it he headed toward an escape pod to get off the ship. However someone shot his ship, but luckily it just damaged it."

"So where is he?" Diana demanded.

"We don't know."

"What do you mean?" asked Batgirl.

"Just like he said we don't know. A boom tube appeared right when the pod was losing control. We have no idea if Batman is dead or alive" Guy replied.

Everyone was wondering what would happen to Earth especially Gotham if Batman was not around. Dick spoke, "Don't worry about Batman he is far too stubborn to die."

"He have a point" Green Arrow agreeing.

"You guys didn't answer my question. Where is Superman?" Superboy reminded.

"He is talking to the leader of New Genesis and Orion to see if they could help us search for Batman" Atom explained.

A tube activated and a figure came out of it.

**"Recognized: Superman: Zero-One." **

Superman first look at his injured comrades and was relieved they were okay. He took a deep breath, "Okay the people of New Genesis will do whatever they can to help us to find Batman."

"That's good news" Aquaman said.

"Well when I get better I'm heading to Oa to talk to the guardians to see if they can hep us in our search" Hal told his comrades.

"Good, but now we must talk about Gotham now" Superman said.

"Why?" Marvel raise an eyebrow.

"Since Batman is MIA the criminals in Gotham will use this opportunity to control the city if they realize he is gone. So I suggest that the League send a person down there to..."

"No" Nightwing said.

"Why?" Red Tornado asked.

"You guys have enough trouble of dealing with the Light and figuring out where Vandal Savage run off to. So I'll patrol Gotham with Robin until Batman return."

"Are you sure?" Conner asked.

"I am" he answered.

"Wait isn't there another hero in Gotham? He could help you" Bart recommended.

The Bat Family glared at him and all said at the same time, "No."

"But he could really..."

"No."

"Okay Nightwing we'll leave Gotham in your hands" Superman said before calling the League into the conference room. The Team went into a different room to discuss their next mission, but Aqualad stayed behind to talk to Nightwing.

"You know you can contact the Team if you need help."

"I know Kaldur however I'll be fine with Damian. He may not look it, but he can hold his ground with the best."

"Trust me I saw his skills there no question about it. I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks."

Kaldur left to meet up with the Team leaving Dick and Damian behind. They were about to leave when Dick felt a presence behind him, "Go ahead Damian. I'll be there soon."

"Whatever" Damian shrugged before entering the Zeta-tube and disappeared.

Dick smirked, "So when did the master magician learn how blend in the shadows?"

"I learn it from you during the missions we had before I join the League."

"So what is it you want to talk about Zatanna?"

"Why did you leave the Team and go back to Gotham? Is it because of Wally's death?"

"Part of it. I left the Team because I don't belong in it."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what happen. I caused the Team so much suffering and I nearly led them to their doom."

"Dick you were able to bring down both the Reach and the Light."

"Yeah, but I took too many chances."

"Dick," she walked over to him and place a hand on his cheek, "we all had to take chances once in our life time. Just like me when I put on Doctor Fate's helmet."

"Zatanna..."

"I can't decide what you do, but don't blame yourself okay."

"Thanks Zee" he smiled before leaning toward her to kiss her on the lips.

They were enjoying the passionate kiss until his com link started beeping. Nightwing broke the kiss to answer it, "Nightwing here, go ahead."

"Dick! It's Red Hood! He's on the move!" Damian responded.

Dick made a serious look, "Where is he heading?"

"He is heading toward Gotham harbor. According to sources it look like there a deal going on with Black Mask's crew and a street gang tonight."

"I meet you at the harbor soon as I can. Do not engaged the enemies."

"Roger."

"Is it him?"

"Yes. Sorry, but I have to go after him."

"I understand Dick. Just don't forget that you can call the Team or me if you need help."

"Thanks Zee I'll make sure I stay out of trouble" Dick smiled before entering the tube.

"I sure hope you do" the magician said worriedly.

"Zatanna come on the meeting is about to start" Rocket called out.

"I'm coming." She took a quick glanced at the tube before she headed toward the meeting with Rocket.

He soon appeared in a back alley of Gotham city and looked around. He pulled out his grappling hook and fired it at the edge of a roof. He slung up there and landed on his feet. He swiftly hurried to the the other edge of the roof to see which direction he must take to get to the harbor. He narrowed his eyes, "Jason what are you doing now?"


End file.
